Talk:Campaign To Privatize Marriage
So I was thinking, there's been some confusion over the issue pages and whether they were supposed to be debate or factual, because if they are factual then there's wikipedia and if they're debate, well, a) aren't there already a million of those out there? and b) is wiki really the best format for debates? But what if we took the name of the wiki to heart and instead of trying to jam everyone together just form campaigns around issues. In other words, let people do their own research. There's lots and lots (and lots) of information out there on all of these issues. They are some of the most written about topics this side of pro sports. But isn't the problem that people don't know what to do or who to support once they've made up their minds? Maybe that is where this wiki can really do it's thing. So I started this little Campaign about something I kind of agree with but aren't really super-passionate about so I'll have motivation to follow it but won't be that disappointed if it crashes and burns. --''Munchtipq 05:44, 7 July 2006 (UTC)'' I just edited the article page with some ideas, but not sure if I should have put it under discussion instead. Sorry if I've messed something up. :That's the whole idea of wikis, though. You can't really mess anything up badly because anyone can go fix it. Plus all the histories are saved. So don't ever worry about messing anything up. Just jump in! As an example I had put in a paragraph in the issue page about this particular idea but it ended up that it didn't really make sense where I put it, so it ended up getting moved, and editing, and then I think incorporated as a sentence into something else that was a similar idea. But don't worry about messing anything up, is my point. :--''Munchtipq 15:55, 7 July 2006 (UTC)'' Bad title From a PR perspective, this is a terrible name for a political campaign. It sounds like it the campaign is trying to outlaw marriage, not end the special status of marriage in the law system. Tlogmer 08:32, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :Fair point, I don't know much about PR, but I had some trouble coming up with a name. Anyone have any other ideas? :--''Munchtipq 13:22, 8 July 2006 (UTC)'' ::I tried changing it to "Privatize Marriage" instead ::--''Munchtipq 08:00, 9 July 2006 (UTC)'' Merging Religion I thought the main article was longer than that. I must be burned out from the discussion on the same-sex marraige pages. I support this merge until we get more content to need the split. Chadlupkes 02:34, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Subpage (merged from Campaign To Privatize Marriage/Religion) Should we have subpages in articles here? I know we don't have them any more on Wikipedia. Is there any reason to have them on this wiki? McLurker 12:49, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :I think we should see where it goes. As this site grows, we're going to be creating screen formatting that will probably make the fact that this is a subpage invisible to the casual user. For now, it makes sense to let pages be created whereever it is convenient. If we discover problems with it later, we can always move the pages. Chadlupkes 18:47, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :We have articles for which it makes sense to use subpages, but for this one, I don't believe it does. I think we should turn this page into a section of the main page, at least until there's enough content to use the standard tab templates. --whosawhatsis? 21:27, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::I concur with Whosawhatsis. The main page is too small to bother splitting into subpages, and this page isn't enormous either. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 23:51, 19 August 2006 (UTC)